User blog:Meraella/My fanfiction!
Before you guys read my fanfiction I have some words to say! -I want to thank Mrs.Volterra! For encouraging me to write this fanfiction and this blog post! -English is not my first language! So please, remember that while reading, ok? Feel free to correct me, help me, but remember: I´m not very patient with rude comments. -Yeah, I still haven´t decided my fanfiction´s name, so it will be simply called "Fanfic" untill I find a good name...^^ That´s all!! Enjoy xD Preface ( just like Twilight..^^ ) I am nothing but a tool, a very powerful one, but still, just a tool, just like them. He´s kind because he wants me to like them, he acts like he loves me because he knows my feelings and knows that I would never leave if loves me back. And he´s right. As longs as I feel loved I would stay, even if it is a lie, because I am so in love that I don´t care if I´m being used. But then a sharp pain pierced my heart warning me: How long would it last before I realize that my love could never reach him? My irrational side kept saying “Everything it´s gonna be fine and you guys will stay together”, but my rational side analyzed the real situation, and the figures of my future guard companions appeared on my mind, their love never reached him, why I would be different? And besides, there is “her”. Before I could notice my eyes were full of tears. I have never imagined that my first real big adventure would end up like that. I passed all my nineteen years dreaming about demons, vampires, werewolves, every creature from the “dark side” and now it seems that people say they´re bad creatures for some good reason. I felt like a fool, no, the foolest person in the whole world. But thinking about how fool I am would not help, I had an important decision to make: be happy for some decades and then miserable for the rest of the eternity or live a miserable life until death gives me a rest. At first, it was a hard choice, but then everything was clearer: eternity is too much time for me. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ -She left you… You never meant anything to her… I´ve heard these words before. But at that time I didn´t cried the way I was crying right now, so strongly, with no hesitation. Did I lose my hope on her? Have my unconscious admitted that she would never come back? Maybe the problem is the person who said that words before. I looked around and there he was, besides Felix as always, with no expression on his face, like all the rest of the guard. But I knew from Demetri´s eyes, that that time he wanted to me to react, get over. But, obviously, that wasn´t Caius intention, the violence and cruelty in his voice made it very clear: he wanted to destroy me, me and my “friendship” feelings for her. But why? Category:Blog posts